


Seven Colored Dreams

by uselessbunny



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, F/F, Girls Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Shoujo-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessbunny/pseuds/uselessbunny
Summary: Alice loves Marisa more than any doll in existence.





	Seven Colored Dreams

Wooden appendages lined the shelves of Margatroid's laboratory/accommodations, each a byproduct of failure.

Alice was seated into her desk, mind deep in thought. " _Why is she here?"_

Alice looked behind her, in her sight was Kirisame Marisa, asleep onto the bedding in nothing but her undergarments, the magician lightly breathing.

Margatroid would have never dreamed of letting anyone, let alone Kirisame into an area as intimate as her bedroom. Yet she just accepted the magician's proposal without question.

Alice emerged from her seating, walking slowly in order for her steps to remain inaudible, taking a seat by the edge of the bedding

_"I hate her carefree arritude. I hate her persistence. I hate her ability to hold no hatred for anyone."_

An intense blush crept across Margatroid's features, in spite of the thoughts running through her head.

Alice looked upon Kirisame's visage, the magician's sleeping peaceful and content.

" _Maybe she won't notice,"_ Alice pondered, leaning forward towards Marisa's face, freezing in hesitation as her face was mere inches from Marisa's. The warmth from Kirisame's breath froze Alice in her tracks.

" _It's now or never!"_ Alice thought as she closed her eyes, locking her lips with Marisa.

To say that the experience was pleasurable would be an understatement. In spite of Kirisame's catatonic state, Alice savored the taste of Marisa's cavern. Warn, soft and perfect.

Alice quickly moved her face away as she noticed Marisa's right hand grasp onto her right arm, Marisa slowly opening her eyes.

Tears swelled in Alice's eyes. "Sorry, I'm so sorry."

Marisa took the time to emerge from the bedding, taking her position next to Margatroid. "What's wrong, Ali?"

"I've had these thoughts for so long, I acted on them without your discretion..."

Without warning, Marisa immediately pulled Alice into a warm embrace, coming face to face with the puppeteer thereafter, Alice's eyes red and swollen.

"Ali, I always knew ya loved me, but I didn't wanna to rush ya into anythin. Do ya think we can finally get together tonight?"

Alice slowly nodded her head vertically, indicating she was ready to make love to Kirisame, beginning to remove her dress.

* * *

 

"Ya look great, Alice," Marisa noted, scanning the woman in front of her. Taking in the puppeteer's lithe body, Margatroid's only garment being a pair of cotton panties.

Both women interlocked lips yet again, the kiss was understated, meant as a show of affection in lieu of arousal.

Thereafter, Marisa gently guided Margatroid onto her backside, interlocking hands with the woman below her. "Tell me if I'm hurtin ya, okay?" Alice slowly nodding her head in response.

Marisa motioned downward and began to gently kiss Alice's left nipple, proceeding to lightly lick around Margatroid's areola. Alice moaning and cooing in response.

Marisa moved her right hand downwards, her digits immediately making contact with Alice's cavity, lightly stimulating Margatroid's labia. Alice's undergarments soaking with discharge.

Marisa took the time to remove Alice's undergarments, motioning lower to Alice's lower region. "Are ya ready?" Marisa inquired as she looked up at the woman in front of her, Alice nodding her head.

Kirisame proceeded to stimulate Margatroid's labia, rolling her tongue horizontally, Alice moaning in pleasure.

Marisa continued, inserting her tongue deeper as she began licking vertically, hitting the clitoris in turn.

Alice could not withhold her adoration any longer, a torrent of discharge leaking as she hit climax. Marisa licking everywhere she could, almost as if the saline fluid was ambrosia.

Crawling upward to meet face to face with her partner laid on her side, Marisa immediately made a statement. "Did ya enjoy it, Alice?"

Alice blushed. "I hope to give you pleasure in the same way."

"I wish we confessed earlier Alice, I didn't know ya were hurtin this bad!"

"What about Hakurei?"

"I love her as well, I bet she also loves ya," Marisa stated, giving Alice a kiss to the forehead. "I love ya Ali"

"I love you, Kirisame."

Before long, Marisa and Alice fell into slumber. The moonlight coming from Margatroid's window enveloping both of them.


End file.
